


The Return

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [23]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, not beta we die like men, yaaaaaaasssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: The finale of the Hermit GhostInnit au!Tommy returns to the Dream SMP
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 24
Kudos: 270





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, we find joy in the next year! Happy New Year!
> 
> The author meant you to enjoy this. And if ever they crossed any lines, please say something.

Tommy returns to the Dream SMP. Tubbo decided he’ll be staying with the hermits for a longer time. _“I think the grind is calling to me,”_ Tubbo joked before the two of them cried themselves for a solid twenty minutes. The hermits made sure that the young ghost will still be welcome despite him leaving, like every hermit who left and came back.

Tommy is greeted with a surge of red and pink. Technoblade gives out embraces rarely, but he is the most protective of them all. Philza and Wilbur are shadowing the piglin brother.

“Hey, Toms,” Tommy can feel his brother’s tusks bump on his head,

“Hey, Techy,”, the two disengaged on their embrace, and the watcher and ghost finally came into full view. Philza is still the same, opting on hiding his wings to avoid using it, he isn’t a hybrid like Quackity who really had to cut his duck wings every now and then, Phil can get to a pocket of the watcher’s realm to keep his appendages there. Wilbur is not as ghostly anymore, he still emits a too joyful aura, but it seems that he returned to wearing his old trench coat again, Tommy grimaces at it but decides that the walled spawn isn’t the right place to talk about it.

They walk out of the messy walls of the server.

“Gosh, I just realized how shit of a server we have,” Tommy cringes at the walls, Philza chuckles, and Ghostbur frowns.

“We should head to L’manberg, its safer there than here,” Phil announces,

Tommy stuttered on his steps, “It’s alright, Toms, Ranboo repealed the exile on the both of us,” Techno reassures,

“Tubbo made sure that it’s the first order,” the ghost of Wilbur Soot chimes, then winks at his family, “Then Dream came, then Tubbo left,”. Tommy takes his first step on the Prime Road for the first time since he left.

* * *

Tubbo stays in the Cowmercial district for a while. On the balcony of the Town Hall, he can hear Scar’s scrambling on the roof as he decorated the main part of the island with decorations. Said mayor drops his shadow to the teenager with his massive leathery wings,

“What’s in your mind?” Scar asks,

“About Tommy, then what should I do?”,

The vex plops down next to the young hacker, folding his wings before vanishing them off his back,

“Oh, you can do a lot of things here!” he chimes, “You just have to let your imagination rampant,”, Jellie seems to have known that his human in back from the rooftops and meowed bellow, rubbing her head on the two’s legs. Scar bents down to carry the cat to his chest,

“Maybe we can start another streak of pranks, speedrun the map like what Jevin is doing right now, make your very own megabase, or tinker redstone with the redstoners here in the server,” the mayor snuggles with his cat until Jellie scratches his face, “Ow,” Scar cries, Jellie didn’t draw blood.

“Thanks, Scar,” Tubbo began to leave the balcony by the fences, stealing a last glance to the sparkling diamond fruits of the trees in the main street,

“Or you can help me with Grian’s mansion!” there’s a known hint of teasing with Scar’s voice, Tubbo sticks out a tongue, jumps off, and launches up with a flap of elytra opening and a streak of green sparks.

* * *

“Welcome back,” Ranboo greets, the half-endermen stands in front of Phil’s front door in L’manberg. _Heys_ from the Sleepy Family have been thrown ranging from monotone to bright tones. The president enters the household with a measure of unease because of his towering height. Phil winces when Ranboo bumps his head on the ceiling with a hard crack. Ranboo quickly sits on one of the chairs that are available to avoid a collision. They shared the mushroom soup that is prepared by the father of the household, and the cake that the endermen hybrid brought with him as a gift.

Technoblade gathers his ruby coat, belting his potions and collecting his tools back to his inventory, “Gotta go, it’s quite a hike back to my home in the tundra forest,” the piglin gruffs. Tommy stands up from his seat,

“Then I’ll come with you,” he offers, Techno re-adjusts his glasses on his snout, “You’re gonna be okay here, Toms, Phil has an extra room on the first floor,” he smiles to his younger brother then opens the door, leaving the four. Tommy chases after,

“Techno!” he calls, Techno turns back, “Make sure to come back, I still want to win a round of sparring!”

The piglin acolyte of Blood God scoffs, “Ha! You’ll never beat me! But, next time I’m here I will punt you to the next day,” Techno rides Carl and gallops to the direction of his retirement home.

The half ghost gets back to the house to see Ranboo nursing a compress on his crown, “I…hit my head on the ceiling again,” the president whines, Tommy barks a laugh,

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Fundy, is he still the secretary?” Tommy asks,

Ranboo nods, “But he’s on honeymoon break with Dream,” he groans, “Gosh the tension when Tubbo left, I thought I was done for, but then Impulse came, him and Sapnap dragged Dream somewhere far off, then this egg the Badlands are taking care off cracked then they all went nuts, but Techno helped, we converted the Prison on the each to be some kind of rehab, and now the Quackity is the only one who’s acting up!” Ranboo grimaces, “Sorry…”,

“It’s alright, Boo,” Tommy smiles at him, “It’s nice to hear what happened anyway, Phil rarely visits us in the Hermitcraft server, and he tends to avoid telling when he’s there,”,

“I just don’t want to make you and Tubbo worry,” Phil bowed his head,

“It’s alright, Dad,”,

“Wil is the vice now, by the way,” Ranboo drops it,

“Come on! I was about to tell him the good news!” Wil whined,

“Impulse and Dream have been adjusting his code back to when he was before Wilbur-” Philza tries to explain,

“No! I don’t like to be Wilbur! I’m still Ghostbur… but I’m also Wilbur at the same time,” the vice-president avoided Tommy’s gaze,

“Yeah… some things aren’t reversible ain't it,” Tommy grabs both of Wilbur’s hands, the older ghost stares at his younger brother’s face, strips of blue tears fell from Wilbur,

“I’m so sorry, Tommy, why did I do that to you,” Wilbur sobs, “I became a jerk!”,

“I was a jerk too,” Tommy replied, “But Dream is still a bigger jerk though!” he quickly added. Roars of laughter filled the Sleepy household.

* * *

Dream sneezed, shivering against the cold breeze.

“I told you, it’s cold out here already, you don’t have fur like me you know,” Fundy embraces his husband,

“It’s alright, I feel happy with you,” the dreamon replies, “With the both of you,”,

“You tease,” George pipes in,

“Don’t get too passionate now, mister romantic,” the fox snuggles his nose deep into Dream’s nape, “You’re going to need to go back to the main SMP soon you know,”,

“I know,” the dreamon whispers, “I have to apologize to some people in there,”.

* * *

“RUN!!!” Etho shouts as a chain of explosions boomed from under his Tower of Solitude, Tubbo cackles as the TNT erupts from the farm that Etho is trying to figure out. The ninja groans,

“Let’s do it again!” Tubbo holds up a stack of repeaters and redstone dust, the white-haired hermit just shakes his head, a smile embedded on his navy blue mask, the two gathers pieces of redstone and adjusts what ticks should be adjusted.

Etho sighs. Their farm doesn’t self-destruct anymore.

“Oh, snappers!” Tubbo’s eyes shone, the double chest they placed as temporary is filled to the brim with nether wood, it isn’t filtered yet, but that’s a job for the next time.

“Tubbo! Hurry, it’s time to unpack our gifts on the Town Hall rooftop,”,

Tubbo slings on his elytra and follows Etho to the skies.

* * *

The netherite swords spark with heat. Pig hooves slides off to steps backward, a pair of feet thunder, leaving fire on scorch marks on the ring.

“You’ve definitely improved, _child_ ,” Techno taunted, sword down, but Tommy knows his brother is just baiting him. The ghost raises his weapon on-guard. The piglin hybrid sighs and takes the initiative to attack. Tommy blocks, the metal heats up, his eyes glowing brightly. The ghost pushes.

“You think you can beat me with just brute strength, Tommy?” Techno grits, Tommy disengages, and trips his brother off the ring.

“Round end!” H announces, “Winner of the round is Tommy!”, Tommy sighs, he won the battle,

“But with the score of nine to one, Techno wins the duel!”,

Techno ruffles his brother’s hair, “Who taught you? I would like to fight them someday,”,

Tommy shrugs, “I don’t know if he’ll fight again, he’s retired like you,”,

“Just the name then,”,

“Welsknight,”.

* * *

A trio arrives back to the spawn. A familiar dreamon greets them, Impulse smiles.

“You’re not going to visit Tommy?” Dream asks,

“I’m thinking of coming with you, because I also need to deliver this gift the Hermits made for him,” Impulse replies, George takes one of Dream’s arms, while Fundy takes a hand,

“Let’s go then,” Dream urges them.

* * *

The ring in L’manberg is being cleaned up when Quackity freaked out from his point in El Rapids.

“It’s Dream!” his yellow wings flap up and down frantically.

“TOMMMMY!!!!” a ginger race to the young ghost who is tense from hearing of the arrival of the dreamon. Fundy almost crushes his uncle with a hug. Three more figures arrived at the scene, while the two are familiar faces in the SMP, one is obviously unknown except for the two citizens of L’manberg.

“Hi, Tommy,” Impulse greets, “Hi, Phil,” he waves at the open balcony of the voidkind watcher,

“Hi, Impulse,” Tommy replies, and Phil waved at the hermit back from his perch.

“Hello… Tommy,” Dream avoids eye contact with Tommy, it is not as obvious because of the smiley masks, which is either creepy or smug.

The scorching heat is emanating from the young ghost. The fox notices,

“Why don’t we go somewhere?” Fundy urges, everybody nods in agreement.

They decided on the Church of Prime.

Dream takes of his mask. His eyes are no longer glowing.

“I… have to tell you something, Tommy,” Dream began, Tommy raises his brow, in his sights he can see Techno analyzing everything that could happen, thinking of whatever threat that may happen, Fundy and George are behind Dream, Phil is together with Impulse sitting on one of the pews looking solemn.

“I need to apologize,” Dream meets Tommy’s eyes, “I shouldn’t have done everything I did, I-”,

“Damn right,” Tommy didn’t snarl, but the cold cut in his voice is enough,

“I can only promise some things,” the dreamon fidgets on his ceramic mask, “I won’t do it again. And if I do, all of you have every right to dispose of me,”,

“Hopefully, that won’t be needed, if this guy starts to get naughty,” Impulse points his thumb to Dream, “Make sure you forward him to me,”. Techno stares at the hermit, he also sees Fundy and George nodding at the black dreamon,

“I won’t promise that he won’t be hurt if ever,” the brothers hear from Philza, “As you said Dream, we’ll have every right to beat you to a pulp,”, a purple eye opens as Phil unfurls his wings.

“Don’t worry Dream, I have a feeling it won’t happen again,” Tommy finally answers, “But, that doesn’t mean I forgive you,”,

“I can accept that,”.

* * *

“Tommy!” Tommy get called one last time. Its Impulse, he presses a wrapped gift to Tommy, “From the server, Tubbo said to get your gift in the server,”, the dreamon takes a step back, “I gotta go, Tommy, see you soon,” he smiles, “We’ll miss your chaos,”,

“Don’t worry I’ll return, I still want to see how many of you I can piss off,” Tommy replies, Impulse chuckles and disappears with a notification.

[ImpulseSV left the game]

Tommy opens the gift. It's a collection of picture of him with the hermits.

With Joe when he just arrived, tending to the berries.

With False a pumpkin on her head, him on the rear laughing his guts out.

The snowball fight with Doc, Grian, Etho, Tango, and many others.

The dodgeball in the mesa district.

With TFC, Wels, Stress, and Xisuma drinking cocoa.

In the Cafe with Scar, Cub, and Grian, the watcher’s pouting face is full of icing.

In the Upside Down, while he is still making the walls.

Stress crowning him with poppies and daisies.

He and Tubbo flying with Elytras, Grian is on the platform, Phil is flying below them.

Him and Wels raising their wooden swords up.

A collection of pictures they made after each session, Tommy’s transition from being too pale to his current is obvious.

Tommy smiles, thinking about how many frames he will need.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone on the Gift Exchange server!
> 
> I enjoyed the Jackbox. I will have my triumph next time!


End file.
